Traidora
by Gardeniel
Summary: A veces, la curiosidad te hace ver cosas que son desagradables, pero cambian la percepción que tienes de la vida. Narcissa cayó en este pecado, se metió en el pensadero de Bellatrix, sin saber las consecuencias que le traería; allí pudo comprender las diferentes posiciones de quienes se entrentan ante el hecho de la traición.


**Les recuerdo, nada del mundo es mío, sino que es propiedad de J. K. Rowling; solo la historia es mía. **

**La clasificación es M sólo por el vocabulario.**

**Espero que les guste!**

_Traidora_

Debía cumplir la misión de Bellatrix, pues había depositado su confianza en ella. Caminó con calma hacia la habitación delegada en Malfoy Manor y tomó la botellita con fuerza. ¿Qué cosa sería tan importante para delegarlo a una persona de confianza? Y más aún, pelearse con uno de sus servidores más leales por no encomendarle la misión. Sintió escalofríos al intentar pensar y éstos se acrecentaron cuando recordó los gritos de dolor que se habían escuchado cerca del despacho de su esposo. La curiosidad, el temor y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de ella, tanto que ni supo cómo había vertido los recuerdos y menos cuando se sumergió en ellos. Sólo supo que estaba allí, en uno de los cuartos, parada y lejos de su hermana, quien esperaba la llegada de alguien.

Tocaron la puerta, la abrió y dejó pasar a dos mortios, quienes traían consigo a una persona inconsciente, la que estaba cubierta por una manta café. Dio las órdenes, y los hombres desaparecieron. Abrió la manta de golpe e hizo un gesto reprobatorio, luego le lanzó un cruciatus, haciendo que la mujer se despertara de un grito. _"Vaya formas de despertar a una conocida tuya", _ dijo la mujer, quien contenía el dolor_. "Ya sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no?"_, comentó Bella, sonriendo a carcajadas y con su cara de desquiciada.

No recordaba tanto a la mujer, pues los años y su estado la hacían irreconocible, sin embargo, algo en su voz hizo que se sintiera familiar.

-Aunque me mates, no dormirás tranquila, porqué nosotros sabíamos tu secreto y la angustia que te causa no te dejará en paz-

Narcissa abrió la boca en señal de asombro; no entendía de lo que hablaban así que se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo? No seas idiota, traidora. No tengo miedo de nada. Por algo estoy acá, _comenzando tu tortura._

- No te creas superior- la mujer intentó ponerse de pie, pero las heridas producidas por sus raptores se lo impedían.- Recuerda que eres sólo una persona con poder y, te recuerdo que pronto ése caerá. Más aún cuando los demás mortios sepan de tu verdadero yo.

-Maldita _traidora_ de la sangre, eres una aberración para nuestra sociedad pura- Gritó de manera trastornada y le lanzó un siguiente cruciatus, que dejó recostada a la mujer.- Cuando aprenderás, Cassandra… Mentir no es bueno.

La mente de Narcissa actuó rápidamente, identificando el rostro de la joven, quien había sido su compañera.

Cassandra se levantó como pudo y con un hilo de sangre en la boca le respondió: _"Sé tu verdad, recuerda que fuimos amigas, que era tu confidente, que te apoyé después por tu matrimonio arreglado, que te ayudé a soportar el dolor de esa noticia…_

-Cállate, no sabes nada, eres una zorra, un desecho viviente…- Respiró agitadamente Bellatrix.

-Recuerda, te apoyé cuando lo supe, cuando supiste que eras infértil…

-¡Calláte!- la mortia se le abalanzó, tomando su cabello sucio y tironeándolo- No sabes, sólo mientes…

- Pero no aceptaste. Y no aceptaste que me casara con Oliver… Allí empezó todo, ¿no? Me negaron la entrada en tu casa, sólo por ser una _traidora de sangre_.- Cassandra comenzó a reír, y con cada risa podría verse cómo perdía la razón_.- una traidora de sangre_, ajajaja.

- Mírate insana, solo mereces la muerte, ándate con tu Oliver- Apuntó su varita al pecho de ésta y lanzó sin piedad un cruciatus. Volvió a convulsionar, pero ésta se mantenía con un objetivo claro.

-Oliver, ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Te cortejó a pesar de los insultos que le dabas. Pensaba que había algo bueno en tu interior, que eras más que una simple ideología absurda… ¡qué iluso fue!… Seguirías las órdenes de tus padres aunque sacrificaras tus propios sentimientos, por algo te negaste a corresponderlo, por algo te casaste con ese Lestrange.

-Nunca me interesé en esa escoria, en ese impuro…

-¿Si? Eres tan _traidora_ como yo; te vi cuando te besó en la biblioteca y te costó demostrarle tu repulsión. Te odié un poco por eso, ya que también lo amaba…

- Nunca…- Acercó su rostro a la mujer, recalcando las últimas palabras.

- Reconócelo, amaste a escondidas a un impuro…-Se retorció por el siguiente cruciatus, pero mantuvo la calma para seguirle respondiéndole – Y sigues haciéndolo… Ese a quien le llaman Lord Voldemort es tan impuro como mi Oliver…- Cassandra comenzó a escupir sangre.

- Mientes, perra… ¡Mi Lord no es un impuro! Te mandaré con tu Oliver.- Su sonrisa diabólica volvió a su cara- No sabes cómo gritó cuando lo torturé; me encantó escuchar sus gritos, llamándote y más aún cuando puede drenar su sangre impura, esa que tanto te gustaba.

- Supe que fuiste tú, lo odiabas pues debías derribar al obstáculo que te hacía inmaculada, debías matarlo para que no saliera a la luz, _traidora_…También supe que seguiría yo, por algo estoy acá. Me matarás, así nadie sabrá de tu oscuro pasado, así nadie te cuestionará en este mundo. Serás toda una Black, una seguidora de la limpieza de la sangre.

-¡Muérete!- Le lanzó la maldición imperdonable y con algo de cansancio se levantó del suelo. En su mirada no había nada de arrepentimiento, ningún sentimiento o afecto por aquella amiga de la adolescencia. Nada; debía mantener su lugar como seguidora de la limpieza de la sangre.

- Cissy, Cissy-

Llamaron desde el pasillo. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de su hermana. Salió del pensadero y trató de actuar normalmente.

- Vamos Cissy, el Lord nos llama.

Mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el salón principal, Narcissa pensó en el posible final de Bella y su amado impuro. Tal vez todo podría ser diferente y no se encontrarían en esas instancias. Meditó acerca del suyo y de su familia; no quería estar así, prefería _traicionar_ de alguna manera esas convicciones que terminar degradada e infeliz como su hermana.

**¡Hola!, ésta es mi propuesta para el reto. Me encantó la intervención de un oc, en este caso de Cassandra, para que pueda dar cuenta la historia de Bellatrix. Si saben de mitología, pueden hacer la relación con los mitos griegos, pero no creo que aquí haya taaaaaaaanta incidencia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, cualquier demostración de afecto es permitido.**

**Saludos!**

**Gardeniel**


End file.
